


Lesser Deaths

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: ij porn_battle, Hate Sex, M/M, Sado-Masochism, Violence, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't change anything...</p><p>For the prompt: Kingdom Hearts, Sephiroth/Cloud, hatesex - <i>trying to kill each other even now</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesser Deaths

Sephiroth pushed Cloud hard against the rough stone face of the cliff, hearing the air leave his lungs with a pained grunt. The wing that he went to so much trouble to hide – dark and non-human and monstrous – wriggled its way free from where it was pinned, something Sephiroth didn't think was entirely his opponent's idea. It was scraped and bled small droplets of darkness which evaporated in little puffs mid-air, as if the overcast day was too hot for it.

“As much as you'd like to deny it, Strife, you're nothing more than another monster,” Sephiroth hissed, leaning close. Like this, he could see the freckles on Cloud's nose, the murderous gleam in the blond's eyes, the way his pupils distorted slightly, as if wanting to change shape.

“And what does that make you?” Cloud retorted.

“I? _I_ am a god,” Sephiroth replied, wings mantling, spreading wide behind him. It was an old line, one often repeated, and one he didn't really believe himself any longer. There was a reason Sephiroth knew it disturbed Cloud to be called a monster.

Cloud's eyes never left his. “You're nothing but an escaped lab rat with delusions,” he spat back, going straight for the spot where Sephiroth was most vulnerable, and although he didn't think it was visible, Sephiroth flinched. Odd, how so many of their weaknesses were shared – _monster, freak, experiment_ – but that didn't matter in the end.

It had been the Heartless which caused their world to fall, but neither of them cared about that. The Heartless were nameless, faceless creatures that posed little threat to either of them, good for a workout and exercising one's temper, but not much of a target for the anger and hatred that lived inside them. And of little relevance: the world as Cloud knew it had ended in flames and blood at Sephiroth's hands, while the blond was inextricably entwined with the loss of what little the General had once held dear. Whenever they met, it was inevitable that they'd fight, try to kill each other once again. Between fights, they lived only for the next time they met.

Sephiroth had lost count of the number of times he had died. Just as he no longer remembered how many times he had succeeded in killing Cloud, because they were as well-matched in that as other things. Sometimes he wondered if they'd be so quick to kill each other if they weren't so certain they'd be back again, soon enough.

He snarled, and pressed harder against Cloud's throat, feeling the convulsive movement under his hand as the blond choked. Sephiroth could feel the warmth of Cloud's body against his own, and leaned in more, letting his weight hold him in place. Only slightly relaxing his grip, he bought his mouth down hard before Cloud could catch his breath, in a move that was more assault that anything else.

Cloud made a small, breathless sound under his lips, moving in a way that rubbed his hips against Sephiroth's thigh; Sephiroth's mouth curved in a gloating smile. Fingers wrapped around one of the straps that crossed his chest, nails scraping flesh. His hands went to work, tearing and pushing cloth aside, just enough for what he wanted.

He shoved inside, feeling the drag of friction against his flesh. The burn of it was almost painful, and he had no doubt that it did hurt Cloud. Not that he was concerned about that. He shifted, seating himself fully, then took a grip on one of Cloud's hips and began to move. Each thrust was violent, as much an attack on his opponent as if Sephiroth had used a blade, stabbing into yielding flesh.

Cloud raised one hand to grip the cold metal of his shoulder armour, lifting himself as he looped a leg around Sephiroth's hip. The other was still wrapped tight about a leather strap; it slowly uncurled and flattened against heated skin, sliding behind Sephiroth until they found the shoulder unmarred by dark wings. Fingertips pressed hard against the shoulder blade, and his own wing fluttered spasmodically. Sephiroth made a guttural sound low in his throat, jerking against him involuntarily, and he bit viciously at Cloud's lip in retaliation.

Cloud moaned.

Sephiroth shifted his grip once more, angling Cloud's hips further toward him, and he knew he'd found what he was looking for when the blond gave a startled cry. He drove hard against that spot, again and again, feeling the way Cloud's grip weakened, eyes going blank as it became too much. He could feel his own orgasm drawing nearer, and gritted his teeth, not wanting to be the first to succumb.

Sephiroth felt the first splatter of heated fluid against his stomach, felt muscles tighten around him. In one last, desperate move, Cloud raked his nails down Sephiroth's back. It was strength more than anything that allowed them to open flesh in a ragged tear, and the sudden pain was what chased him over the edge.

The world settled back into place with shocking abruptness. Sephiroth was sharply aware of the feel of Cloud pinned between himself and the wall, of the tight heat that still clutched at him with faint tremors. His breathing was uneven, and he sought to steady it as he met blue eyes that glared at him with unabated ferocity. Sephiroth met that gaze with equal fervour.

They both knew that this changed nothing. It never did.

He pulled back, slipping free of grasping flesh. Cloud still had one leg hooked over his hip; as Sephiroth moved, the blond drew it toward him, and kicked out. A foot hit Sephiroth in the stomach with bruising force. He staggered back several steps.

Cloud reached down, his hand unerringly finding the grip of his sword, dropped from nerveless fingers earlier when Sephiroth landed a numbing blow against his arm. Sephiroth's own fingers twitched and the gleaming length of Masamune materialised in his hand. He took a moment to adjust his clothing once again, then attacked. A loud clang echoed off rock walls as blades met.

They had other deaths to pursue.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Constant Conflict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172019) by [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca)




End file.
